Baba Yaga Arc
Baba Yaga Arc is the fourth and last story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses Baba Yaga, a demon witch who bestowed her powers to Lebus Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina two years prior the plot and also hunts Tigre and the Black Bow under Drekavac's request. This is also concludes the story of Tigre's amnesia when he finally regains his memories and the Black Bow during his second battle against the witch while rescuing Liza from an impending danger. Prologue 'Lebus Soldiers' Brewing Jealousy and Elizaveta's Nightmares' Sometime after Urs's (Tigre's) promotion as Liza's adviser, Lebus imperial soldiers are drinking at a nearby bar while lamenting everything about Urs (Tigre), especially his bond with their Vanadis despite his little known origins and weaknesses in using other weapons aside from his archery skills. Naum however decides not in interfere as long his men's frustrations about Urs's (Tigre's) unexpected success will not causing any commotion. Suddenly, an old woman appears in front of these soldiers and suggests them to kill Urs (Tigre) instead, much to the soldiers' confusion before seeing her disappears within a flash. At the Imperial Palace, Urs (Tigre) is tasked to guard Liza's bedroom under a request from Naum and Lazarl because of their worries about Liza' sleepless state From Naum's sources, according to the court lady, Liza was seen reportedly have some nightmares from her sleep and even after given some medicine, she did not drink it. Since Tigre (as Urs) is her only person she could trusted, he is tasked in guarding her while equipping his small bow . Suddenly, Urs (Tigre) is hearing strange sounds from Liza's bedroom and rush to the site only for him to see her moaning and sweating, prompting him waking Liza by shaking her shoulders. To his relief, Liza wakes up and sees Urs (Tigre) at her side but become speechless when he asks her about her moaning. Regardless, Liza request Urs (Tigre) to help her washing her back and, at the same time, requesting Urs (Tigre) not to tell anyone about her nightmares, which Urs (Tigre) reluctantly promises in spite his worries and suspicions. Afterwards, Urs (Tigre) leaves Liza's room while silently promises Liza that he will rushes for her anytime. 'The Assemble of the Demons' Somewhere in an unknown cavern, Drekavac and Vodyanoy are visited by Baba Yaga who reports Torbalan's death in Olsina Seas by the late Sasha. Nobody sympathize their fallen comrade however, especially Vodyanoy who seemly pay little to no remorse for Torbalan's passing. Baba Yaga them requests Drekavac to borrow his dragons as her "gift" to a certain Vanadis, to which Drekavac agrees in an exchange for any information regards Tigre's condition and whereabouts. Despite her initial doubts towards Drekavac's strange request, Baba Yaga accept his request regardless out of her respects before leaves the cavern. 'Titta's Reunion with Tir Na Fal' Elsewhere, a trio of Titta, Lim and Mashas arrive to Legnica and, with a help from Matvey and his fellow Legnica citizens, they manage to reach Lebus's outskirts. As snowstorm become stronger, the trio had to go into a nearby temple for their shelter despite its ominous design, which Lim identifies as one of many abandoned temples in Zhcted. Mashas decide to check around the temple first before the trio can enter the templeThe reason Mashas check the temple is some abandoned temple are often use as the base of operations for outlaws such as bandits.. As the three walk further, Titta finds the old altar and prays for Tigre while Lim and Mashas wait for her outside the temple. During her praying however, Titta sees a cloud of darkness, which reveals to be Tir Na Fal who grants her request before Titta passes outTir Na Fal helps Titta by borrowing her soul to form a Black Bow which later used by Tigre during first encounter with Baba Yaga and later returns it after Tigre uses it to defeat Gara Dova.. Mashas and Lim rushes for the Altar to check on Titta and carry her out from the altar. To their relief, Titta regains her consciousness one day later and tells them about a dream about Tigre's battle against a dragon with his Black Bow alongside with a woman (Liza), garnering Mashas's interest since he never thought to see another dragon since post Brune Civil War. Chronology 'Urs and Liza's Encounter with Baba Yaga' (To be added...) Teasing Return of the Black Bow While awaken from the fall, Urs (Tigre) finds himself accidently grope Liza's breast as she fell atop of him before realizes that Valitsaif saved them from the fall. (To be continued...) 'Urs and Damad' Somewhere at a snowy forest, Urs (Tigre) is awaken from his unconsciousness and finds himself separated from Liza and Baba Yaga. Whilst having some memories of familiar allies such as Elen and Brune citizens, Urs (Tigre) snaps and try to find his way back to Lebus and reunite with Liza. On his way however Urs (Tigre) is confronting a group of four bandits who trying to rob him, only to be rescued by Damad who kills all four bandits with ease. After removing the bandits' bodies, the two sit beside a bonfire where they chat for a whileUnder Kureys's order, Damad would fake his identity as Muozinel merchant in order to infiltrate into Zhcted and Brune. According to Damad, he usually earned 50 silver coins for his service under Muozinel's Royalty. until Damad asks Urs (Tigre) about the whereabouts of the Earl of Alsace, of which Urs (Tigre) allegedly admitsThe confession was out of confusion as the amnesiac Tigre also wished to find his own identity. Fortunately, his amnesia saved him from being killed by Damad who decide to overlook the situation., opting Damad to point his sword at Urs (Tigre). In response, Urs (Tigre) immediately running away from Damad and throwing small rocks at him as self-defense. Impressed by his accuracy, Damad calls out Urs (Tigre) for a talk while putting his sword down as his proof for truce; moreover, he adds that he would help him to reach Lebus and find some clues about his identity. Out of Urs's (Tigre's) reluctance, the duo embark their journey to Lebus. 'Ganelon's Ancestry and Melisande's Resurface' At Nice's Royal Graveyard of Luberon Moutains, Regin pays her respects to her ancestors and fallen Brune heroes including RolandIn spite Roland didn't have any recollection about Regin before Brune Civil War, the Princess was somewhat acknowledged his reputation for his fidelity to her late father and former Brune King Faron. His reputation as a Hero of Brune also gain her respect after he was elected as the only Knight that received Durandal from her father., JeanneThe reason Regin places Jeanne on Royal Graveyard of Luberon Mountain instead of her homeland at Agnes is because of her services to protect Regin from assassination attempt from Ganelon and Thenardier during Battle of Dinant and she sacrifice herself in order to let Regin escape during first Muozinel Invasion. and Faron, with her bodyguards Claude and SerenaAccording to Regin's view, Serena looked like the late Jeanne before her demise in Dinant Plains. as her company. As her appreciation to the fallen that protecting Brune, Regin silently thanking the gravestones before returning to the Royal Palace along with her bodyguards. In the Princess's office, Badouin reports to Regin about his discovery of Saint-Groel and Ganelon's history via an old archive he found during the expedition. According to that archive, King Charles and Ganelon's ancestor were best friends and as the token of their friendship, Lutetia was bestowed to House Ganelon and the Holy Grotto was built beneath the mansion; additionally, he (House Ganelon's First Generation) was renowned as a Royal Priest and King Charles's most valuable vassal, though most of theses records only mentioned as myth due to his possession and knowledge of other magic, prompting Regin to assume that he was more a sorcerer than priestAccording to Badouin, Ganelon's ancestor's position as a priest was prevalent at that time since nobody knew little to nothing about sorcery. This prestigious role however was diminished since the Third and Forth generation of the family, mostly due to lack of inheritance.. Regardless, Regin continues by asking Badouin about Artishem's restoration which, according to Badouin, the city is recovered in one-third of of the original state and they can summon more workers to fix the Saint-Groel's inner infrastructure. However, Regin replies that there is no rush to restore the city while awaits for the next report while daydreaming about Tigre, leaving the Prime Minister to see Tigre's importance to Regin. While he continues his work in his office, Badouin also receives a letter from a civil officer regarding Nemetacum (under Gerard's investigation) and becomes shocked to learn that Melisande, Thenardier's widow and Regin's first cousin who was sent to the local shrine as refuge prior to post Brune Civil War, is reportedly making her move by mustering her remaining supporters. This news worries Badouin as he fears that the Royal Cousins' rivalry for the crown would be unavoidable. 'Demons's Determination To Obtain Bow' In an unknown cavern, Baba Yaga, who is still injured from the previous battle, reports Tigre's whereabouts to Drekavac and Vodyanoy and apologizes for losing a dragonEven if he foreseen the result, Drekavac remarks that hadn't Urs interrupts the battle between Liza and the dragon, she would have being eating whole by the dragon instead. in an unsuccessful capture, though Drekavac forgives her as long he receive this information. Vodyanoy interrupts by asking Baba Yaga why didn't she take Tigre, much to Baba Yaga's annoyance as she lamenting Liza's interference and Tigre's sudden disappearance during her teleportation. As Drekavac further asks her next move, Baba Yaga simply replies that she needs to recuperate her wounds first, then kill Liza and retrieve TigreAccording to Baba Yaga, she sensed something ominous about Tigre whose ability in controlling the Black Bow's powers that was beyond her anticipation even under his amnesiac state and without his signature weapon. So, she decided to observe Tigre further before abducting him. . Vodyanoy offers his assistance to Baba Yaga in capturing Tigre while Drekavac decides to stay behind. Using her broom to open the dimension while teleport away, Baba Yaga bids her fellow demons farewell. 'Orgelt Kazakov, the Earl of Polus' At Polus, Kazakov, the province's Earl who loathesOf all people who loathed Liza, none were wort the of Kazakov because of his strong belief of the Rainbow Eyes's superstition as a curse, to the point he blamed her own existence was a cause to Rodion's (One of Kazakov's best friend) downfall. Liza, become so infuriated to learn Ilda's defeat that opts him wishes to get rid of her by his own hands, while assuming Eugene as a "coward" for his "assassination plot"Not helping matters that despite Kazakov was a longtime supporter of Ilda, he didn't know that the whole incident was actually orchestrated by Valentina for her quest to be Zhcted's queen. Also, because of his limited power than that of Ilda's, due to the significant status differences, he was powerless to do anything even if he wanted to. towards Ilda, but remain hesitate to make his move. Even being renowned for his bravery, many figures disapproved Kazakov's actions because of his violent tendencies and his hated against the Vanadises, especially towards Liza. Suddenly, a man named Meyer Tyurina-who, in reality, Ganelon in disguise-visits Kazakov under Ilda's "handwriting" and requests to save Tigre who is reportedly "imprisoned" in Lebus and became Liza's "stepping stone" to "fulfill" her ambition by attacking Ilda and Bydgauche Army, which the information is actually falseIn truth, it was Bydgauche Army that attacked Liza and Lebus Army fight right after Lebus Army's visit.. Initially remains hesitant even with a rare chance of glory and Meyer's tempting proposalThe only thing that hold Kazakov's back was this doubtful information in spite the reward for rescuing Tigre could be more than lucrative, an opportunity that rarely came twice. It was until Meyer's(Ganelon) teases his fear of the Vanadises finally caused him to be snapped., Kazakov eventually raises his 2,000 troops for Lebus. Later, Ganelon returns to his real form and remarks how did Kazakov has just played into his hands, just like Thenardier, Faron and even Badouin before him; additionally he also thinking in dealing with Valentina should she proven to be "useless"Although Ganelon didn't seemly attracted towards Tina despite they shared their same desire for chaos, Ganelon wouldn't hesitate to kill the Void Vanadis should she either poised as a threat to his way or unable to be manipulated. to his cause, but he changes his mind after thinking about his asylum in Osterode under the Void Vanadis's hospitality eight months ago. 'Urs and Damad' ---TBA--- 'An Unexpected Reunion of a Familiar Faces' An Archer's Difficult Choice: Live as Urs or Tigrevurmud Urs's Report to Naum and Lazarl After the meeting, Naum praises Urs (Tigre) for keeping his silence. Urs (Tigre) however have something more urgent to discuss specifically Liza's investigation. Upon Lazarl's arrival, the three then go into an office for their private discussion. To Urs's (Tigre's) shock, Lazarl informs him that Liza had just left Lebus after her brief return and gives him her handwritten letter, prompting the two demands Urs (Tigre) to tell the truth. Urs (Tigre) complies and tells them everything about their encounter and battle against a dragon and Baba Yaga. Naum and Lazarl are so shocked to hear Urs's (Tigre's) story to the point the latter laments for not knowing this sooner. Nevertheless, Naum informs that he will muster 1,000 men (100 cavalryman) to find Liza first with Urs (Tigre) joining the rescue mission. Later, Lazarl asks Urs (Tigre) about his true identity but the latter replies that the only thing he recalled-according to Titta-is the bow he claims have "never seen". Still, Lazarl tells Urs (Tigre) that even if his stories are true, nobody will believe him without concrete evidence and warns him that if Liza is to be blamed, he will be branded as a criminal; however, he further assert that even so, he will help Urs (Tigre) if he wants to stay in Lebus a little longer. Before their dismissal, Lazarl tells Urs (Tigre) that whichever identity he chooses, he will still support him and reminds him to live a life without any remorse. 'Extended "History" of the King of the Magic Bullet Myth' At Polesia, Sofy is reading some documents inside her Private Library while lamenting over the mishaps that happened in Zhcted a year ago, from Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas to Sasha's unfortunate death. Whilst hoping to avenge both Tigre and Sasha, Sofy is also investigating more about the demons since her encounter with Torbalan. Just she is about to take a break after she finishes reading the documents, Sofy sees a book about a certain lore and through her sheer curiosity, she decides to read it despite its incomprehensible content. After reading the lore that featured inhuman figures where her first thing came in mind was Torbalan, Sofy is also surprised to learn the lore's some bits of clues where it describes an unknown archer that was destined to use his power to be either the hero or the demon king. 'A Rematch Against Baba Yaga' Liza's Search for Baba Yaga and Elen's Trip to Lebus Somewhere at Lebus's outskirts, after recuperating her injuries, Liza returns to the abandon shrine again and tries to summon Baba Yaga by calling out the witch's name, only to hear her echoes in the caverns. So Liza decides to ride her horse and searching the remaining nine shrines to seek Baba Yaga again. Elsewhere, Elen receives a letter from Legnica's messenger regarding the trio's discovery over Urs's (Tigre's) whereabouts in Lebus, much to Elen's relief as she also cannot dismisses Tigre's amnesia. Regardless, Elen orders a civil minister to stay behind and watch Leitmeritz while she leaves for Lebus to find Tigre alone. 'Elizaveta Rescue Mission: A Battle Against Demonic Witch' Liza's Struggles Against the Past (to be added...) Elizaveta's Returning Resolve Just as Baba Yaga is about to kill her, an arrow fly through Liza's ears and strikes the witch's broom,. This opts Liza to realize that Urs (Tigre) has arrive for her rescue alongside with reinforcement (Lebus Army and Mashas and Lim), who are told to standby from afar. In order to confirm Urs (Tigre) as the "Bow" Despite her initial confirmation that Urs was in fact Tigre, the "Bow" Drekavac wish to capture for the demons' vile goals, Baba Yaga didn't felt Black Bow's presence within Tigre after the defeat of Double Headed Dragon by the Thunderbolt Arrow. So, she used Liza to draw out to draw out the Black Bow's power from Tigre., Baba Yaga controls Liza's body against her (Liza's) will to attack Urs (Tigre) who narrow escape before the power kills his horse. Whilst dodging from (Baba Yaga's controlled) Valitsaif's attacks by helpless Liza, Urs (Tigre) notices Baba Yaga's trick as he yells at her if she did something bad to Liza, to which Baba Yaga responds by claiming that she is "providing" Liza;s power, further confuses Urs (Tigre). Noticing Lebus Army's presence, Baba Yaga summons her Clod Doll Army to keep them busy while confronts Urs(Tigre) and Liza alone. Baba Yaga then reveals Liza's desire for her power and even Liza states that she never abuses it, Baba Yaga continues to taunt her by claiming that she was actually feared its destructive nature and tempts her to use the power for destruction, further stuns Liza Even if Liza denied her desire for power, Baba Yaga noticed Liza's hesitation to use it despite she did wished for her powers in the first place. To add insult towards Liza, Baba Yaga continued to berates Liza's vulnerability by tempting her to use the power without restrictions.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 44 Page 11. Urs makes a bet with Liza that if she manage to deflect his arrow shot, she wins. Intrigued, Baba Yaga watch the bet and wondering if he is capable to safe Liza from her control. Just as Liza is about to react however, Valitsaif unnaturally changes the air flow that allow the arrow injures her right arm, much to Liza's surprise and Baba Yaga's disappointment. Urs (Tigre) then tells Baba Yaga that even with her powers, as long she keep clings onto it Liza will never become stronger. Moved by Urs's (Tigre's) words, Liza cries and apologizes to Valitsaif for her negligence and requests to borrow its powers again. Infuriated by Liza's revived resolution, Baba Yaga transforms into an ungodly creature and attacks Urs (Tigre) with her fireballs that injures him. As Baba Yaga further mocks Liza's determination, the latter retorts that she will slay the monster and retake everything she have lost. Elen's Arrival Outside the shrine, Lebus Army are struggling to fight against the Clod Doll Army but because of the creature's speedy regeneration, most of Lebus soldiers are either swallowed or buried alive. This forces Lim, Mashas and some surviving soldiers to retreat, only to see their route to be blocked by the Cold Dolls. Within critical moments of desperation, Elen arrives just in time by unleashing a whirlwind that decimate the Clod Doll while rescuing her allies from danger. Elen then tells Lim and Mashas to take care their allies while she find Tigre and Liza by herself. Suddenly, Vodyanoy ambushes the group from the clod army but his hand is cut off by Elen. Seeing the creature as not human, Elen confronts and clashes Vodyanoy while cut off his tongue and right foot, only to be shocked as the frog demons's served body parts reattached and regenerated in mere seconds later. Through her experience in battles, including fighting against Roland and Thenardier, Elen has never fought against demons until she met Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 Return of Tigrevurmud Vorn Back at the temple where her duel against Baba Yaga continues, Liza urges Urs (Tigre) to escape as her first order which he reluctantly complies despite his hesitations. Not letting her prey escape, Baba Yaga summons a giant black snake like creature and commands it to chase after him. Just as the snake nearly reaches Urs (Tigre), Elen and Vodyanoy suddenly appears from the sky where Elen uses her Veda to attack the snake. Even inflicting a sufficient amount of damage, the creature's wound immediately regenerated and attacks both Elen and Urs (Tigre). Seeing the Vanadises and archer are in a sitting duck position, Baba Yaga smirks and command the creature to swallow them whole. Horrified over the scene, Liza could only helplessly watch while calling their names. Inside the beast's belly, Urs (Tigre) is squeezed inside along with Elen who becomes speechless as he accidentally gropes her breast. Nevertheless, Elen is relief for her reunion with Tigre (Urz) by hugging him. Due to his embarrassment, Urs (Tigre) did attempted to break free from Elen's clutches but Elen told him not to move because they are not located in a snake's stomach.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 When Elen try to use Arifar for their escape, Urs (Tigre) asks the Wind Vanadis why would she save him when she could have used her Viralt to escape. Even in her hesitation, Elen replies that even if she is grieving over numerous tragedies, she still able to smile and moving on. Elen's words prompts Urs (Tigre) to blame himself for his uselessness but Elen urges him not to worry about her since it was all for her record. Unfortunately, exhaustion quickly strains Elen as she loses her consciousness and falls onto Urs's (Tigre's) arms,causing his past memories flowing violently in his mind. As overflowing nostalgic memories and mixed emotions running deep, from the events of Brune Civil War to Bertrand's shadow, a "darkness" energy surge flowing around Urs as he whispers to an exhausted Elen that they will survive their ordeal. He fires an arrow towards the beast and Baba Yaga, who yells in an agonizing pain after receiving a devastating blow. When Elen wakes up, she is happy to hear a familiar voice from Tigre who regains his memories and calls her casual name while apologizes for his lateness. As cloud begins to clear, Baba Yaga suddenly disappears within a flash. Liza also stuns to see the snake headless corpse and Vodyanoy's disappearance in the aftermath, while the Clod Doll Army that attack Lim, Mashas and the remaining Lebus soldiers also crumble simultaneously. When Elen and Tigre are walking from a far distance, Liza realizes that the battle against the witch is finally over. 'The Death of Baba Yaga' Despite her severe injury, Baba Yaga narrowly survives the Black Bow's power while using her remaining energy for her escape, only to stumbles upon Ganelon who she recognizes as Koschei. Ganelon however denies his demonic moniker and reintroduces himself as a human, and further reveals that he is going to eat her after failing to find Torbalan.Ganelon was supposedly to eat Torbalan but because of his death in Lippner Seas after his defeat by Sasha and Liza, Ganelon decided to seek Baba Yaga instead. Even in her critical condition, Baba Yaga tries her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but ended up being subjugated by Ganolon's power. In sheer seconds, Ganelon consumes Baba Yaga alive. Just as he finishes his "meal", Ganelon confronts Drekavac who arrives too late for his rescue. Surprisingly, Drekavac feel less empathy about Baba Yaga's demise and further informs him that as long they realizes their goal to wreck chaos in the human realm, even if it means that Ganelon will be the last demon in their kind, they will sacrifice themselves for that cause and hope Ganelon will do their bidding before disappears in thin air. Despite his disagreement over Drekavac's statement, Ganelon let it slide since he too wants to cause anarchy anyway before heading to Brune alone. 'Urs No More' Back to the shrine, Lebus soldiers honor their fallen comrade by bury them while collecting their helmets and carving their names as their memoir. After praising her soldiers for their bravery and pays her last respects to the fallen, Liza calls her soldiers to rest and walks together with Tigre for a chat. Elen and Lim however become infuriated to see Tigre' kindled friendship with Liza but Mashas reassures the girls that Tigre will be back for them. As Lim staring at Mashas, Mashas jokingly replies that Tigre may continue his life as Urs if he feel like it, though the Aude Earl himself knows all too well that Tigre would unlikely choose this path. While he thanking Liza for her care during his amnesia and being grateful for their short-lived yet memorable moments as Urs, Tigre further informs that he decides to live his life as himself that prompts Liza to assume if he would return to Elen's side, of which Tigre denies. The main reason why Tigre denies Liza's claims is because despite being a guest general of Zhcted and he has two more years staying in Leitmeritz, it still didn't change a fact that Tigre is still a Brune citizen. Light Novel Volume 10 Tigre then promises Liza that he will rush for her aid and despite Liza's earlier skepticism, since he is no longer a person she knew, Tigre reassures her that he considers this as his gratitude to repay her care and a memory of his life together. When Liza slightly laughs and asks who would he support if she and Elen fight again, Tigre replies that he will act as a Vanadis MediatorLiza was once skeptical upon Tigre's positions due to the already estranged friendship between Elen and herself. on their behalf because he considers them both as his important people in his life, further moves Liza as she hugs Tigre while whispers to his ears to live longer as "Urs", before Tigre himself hugs her back. Afterwards, Liza thanks Tigre before leaving for her troops. Confronted by Elen who glares at her while sarcastically criticizes her "mistreatment" towards Tigre at Lebus, Liza instead claims that she treated "Urs" instead of Tigre, much to everyone except Mashas's confusion. Mashas then asks Liza about "Urs's" whereabouts who Liza claims has gone for a "vacation". Just as the Viralts emit their lights that confirm Baba Yaga's death, Liza's right arm begins to hang languidly despite the lifted curse, opts Tigre quickly support her. As Elen carefully asks Liza about the arm, Liza firstly pinches her right arm with her left hands and tells her that right arm remains numbFor Liza, she was unable to feel pain nor numb over her right arm- meaning that the arm would not freely like before. It would takes months for Liza's arm to recover is a slow progress., further remarks it as a consequence of her obsession for power. Lim expresses her worries to Elen about the shrouding mysteries behind Tigre and the Black Bow, which she believes to be the demon's target.According to Lim, as long they reached their conclusion regarding the demon's motives, Tigre's life would be in constant danger no matter where he goes, be it in Zhcted or Brune. Nonetheless, Elen ensures Lim not to worry as she will ask Sofy and other VanadisesElen refers her fellow Vanadises as "these guys" who among them are Mila (due her family's knowledge about the demons' goals), Liza (who also investigating the demons since Baba Yaga incident), Olga (who fought against Torbalan twice in Asvarre) and Valentina. for help to investigate the demons and their goals. Tigre apologizes Elen for unable to help her since he also hardly know about his family treasure but Elen replies not to worry. As Mashas tells everyone that he will be leaving to Silesia regard the incident, Elen, despite her hesitation, asks the old earl if Tigre will be returning to Brune with him. Mashas instead replies that the situation will depends on King Viktor's decision and because the negotiations will consume some time, Tigre will be momentarily entrusted to Elen until Spring. 'Battle of Lake Birche : The Reconciliation Of Silver Flash and Thunder Swirl' Just as both Elen and Liza are finished their conversation, a soldier arrives and report to Liza about Kazakov's invasion towards Lebus while sending an emergency letter. Liza then give Tigre the letter since it was from Naum, who tried to keep Tigre safe by denying anything about Urs/Tigre himself.Naum and Lazarl were trying to keep Kazakov away from Liza and Tigre by denying anything information about Tigre, but they only know his amnesia moniker Urz. Kazakov wasn't easily to be fooled though as he deemed Urz and Tigre were indeed a same person and going to retrieve him and going to kill the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Liza urges Tigre to return of Brune while she going to fight off Kazakov by herself but Tigre refuses as he replies that he cannot afford to take back his promise to protect her. Elen, Lim and Mashas On both Mashas and Lim's perspective, dealing with a human enemy like Kazakov and his army were more easier than fighting against supernatural beings, such as Baba Yaga's Clod Army. also stays behind and help Liza in defeating Kazakov after hearing her details about him. Meanwhile, Kazakov and his 2,000 strong soldiers are heading towards Lebus via a route in the wasteland. When Kazakov asks for Liza's response, a messenger replies that she has already left for inspection and instead received Lazarl's denial about Tigre's appearance in Lebus. Kazakov however isn't easily convinced as he commands his army continue their march in that wasteland. The next day, Kazakov finally receives a badly written letter from Liza via a messenger. According to that letter, Liza explained that her subjects' denial about Tigre's appearance was as a necessary measure for Lebus, but assures him that they will send Leitmeritz safely once they found him. Still, Kazakov refuses to believe the letter and demands Lebus to hand over Tigre, and then threaten that his army will crush anyone if his request isn't met. While waiting for the messenger for the response, Kazakov continues to lead his army's march for Birche Lake. Elen's Reconciliation with Liza The following departure from Baba Yaga's former shrine, 170 Lebus soldiers are camping at the forest near to the lakeside of a half-frozen Birche Lake. Even outnumbered of 10 out of 1, Lebus Army morale is high due to their resentment towards Kazakov. As the sun reaches to its zenith, while Lebus Army is reorganizing its ranks, one messenger reports that Polus Army is also camping at Birche Lake's vicinity. Having recalling their past battles, from Brune's civil war and their battle with Ilda and Bydgauche Army, which Tigre claims the battle against Ilda was his first battle in Zhcted, Elen further stating her own displeasure towards Kazakov and tells Tigre that she will be fighting the Earl of Polus alone. As the horn blows for the Polus Army's arrival, just as Elen is about to leave, Tigre urges her to be vigilant. Elen requests Liza to leave Kazakov to her, much to Liza's confusion as she asking her why would she help her in defeating her enemy. Elen instead replies with her own thank to her fellow War Maiden for taking care of Tigre and his remark her importance in his life; moreover, because of Liza's s paralyzed right arm, Elen also tells her to take care of the army's rear unit before leaving for battle. Kazakov Attack Upon Lebus Army ---TBA--- The Death of Kazakov Through the lost of his several men by Lebus Army's ambushes, Kazakov astonishes the turns of event even after he has slain ten Lebus soldiers by his mace. Even worse, his army's Third Unit also suffers another unexpected waves of 30 Lebus Army soldiers' ambush via a raft, instantly demoralizes the entire Polus Army. Infuriated, Kazakov decides to kill Liza by himself as he charges towards the battlefiled and crushes any Lebus soldiers along the way until he confronts Elen who challenges him into a sword fight. The duel ends with Elen's victory via decpaitation of Kazakov's head that severely crushing Polus Army's remaining morale. After giving Kazakov's severed head to unnerved soldiers, Elen informs them to deliver a message about her kill to his family, which Polus Army begrudgingly complies and makes its hasty retreat Despite their defeat, some soldiers attempts to seek vengeance against Elen due to Kazakov's conviction in battle. Still, because of the scattered morale and lax of unity within the army, they could only retreat. from Birche Lake, resulting Lebus Army's victory. As the former Polus Earl's tragic death spread across Polus, Kazakov's House is fallen apart and some of its followers and retainers To some Polus peers, they blamed Kazakov's very conviction in the battlefield for his own demise. decides to leave and provide support to Valentina, resulting her drastic rise of her status and influence across Northern Zhcted. 'The Archer's Reunion with the Wind Vanadis' Four days have passed since the battle at Birche Lake, Tigre and his company return to Lebus while Liza explains the entire situation to Naum and Lazarl, who are relief to see her safety and formally entrusting the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to Tigre. Titta is also glad to see Tigre's return with his recovered memories and cries with tears of joy. Elsewhere, Damad mutters his remark about his short-lived yet memorable moments with Tigre who he know as no longer as Urs. While anticipating Tigre's visit to Muozinel, Damad leaves Lebus to report his confirmation about Tigre's survival to Kureys. Meanwhile, Liza attempts to convince Tigre to stay in Lebus for a while longer but Tigre respectfully declines The reason for Tigre's refusal was to avoid confusion to Lebus people, who only knew his Amnesiac Alter-Ego during his time in Lebus.her offer, though the Thunder Vanadis laughs in amusement instead. While celebrating Tigre's return by having a luxurious dinner at a local inn, which is prepared exclusively by Liza herself, Mashas informs Tigre that he need to return to Brune by spring in order to report his finding to Regin, who is anxious to confirm Tigre's whereabouts. As Tigre initially unsure his decision, Mashas reassures Tigre as he would go for Silesia first before returning to Brune. At the same time, Naum and Lazarl also visit TigreThe reason for their uneasy smile were due to their guilt for suspecting Tigre's identity while doubting his credibility before his rescue towards Liza from Baba Yaga. Nonetheless, Tigre forgives them while talking with usual tone. and his group before bidding their farewell while exchanging handshakes as a token of friendship. At night, Tigre stands on the inn's balcony while staring at the stary sky. While remarks his journey in Asvarre and Zhcted, Tigre also thinking his sympathy over Sasha's passing, his involvement in Asvarre's Civil War, his curiosity about his Black Bow since his encounter with three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga) and his time in Lebus as Urs. Elen later approaches and talk to Tigre regarding their reunion, though the two become silent until Elen mentions a "good luck" coin she gave to Tigre before his departure for Asvarre, to which Tigre replies that he had lost it in Asvarre Seas. Nevertheless, Elen is relief to see Tigre safe and sound as the two smile at each other and watch the starry night. Story Impact *Baba Yaga makes her vital appearance in this arc and played a focal role in the lives of Tigre/Urs, Liza, Drekavac and Ganelon. Her appearance alone explains more about Liza's dark past and revealing the witch's manipulation upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. *Damad made his official appearance in this arc as an assassin whom Kureys sen to investigate and confirm Tigre's whereabouts, with an order to kill him should he is confirmed alive. While he did finds an amnesiac Tigre and even points his blade at him, Damad reluctantly (and momentarily) befriends with Tigre and even escorted him to Lebus. Nonetheless, Damad knew that Urs was in fact a surviving Tigre and before his departure for Muozinel, he warns Tigre that their next encounter would not be friendly. Damad's departure from Lebus foreshadowing his future rivalry against Tigre in the later arcs. **During the Showdown between Kureys and Tigre on Brune a year later, Damad was captured which prompts Tigre to make decision what he will do to Damad since he owe Damad a favor on Lebus. *The untold history about King Charles and House Ganelon is briefly revealed and mentioned.Volume 10 Chapter 1 *House Thenardier is revealed to be survived under a widow named Melisande Thenardier, who is also Regin's first cousin. Her sudden appearance alone, which the latter make her full appearance in the next story arc, foretelling the cousins' fierce rivalry for supremacy over Brune. *The myth of the King of the Magic Bullet is briefly explained via Sofy's research. *An untold friendship between Liza and Elen is explained in this arc. It is revealed that the girls were former friends after Elen rescued Liza from Lebus bulliesIn that moment, Elen was still a part of Silver Gale Mercenary while Liza was a daughter of noble family.. While this arc foreshadowed their bitter rivalry before their war in Boroszlo Plains and their initial fight for Tigre (Urs), it also tells the past of the former friends before their second encounter that will causes their rivalry before their eventual reconciliation after Tigre declared as a Vanadis Mediator on their behalf. *The battle between Tigre and Baba Yaga bring some significant chains of events in this arc, specifically for Tigre since he recovers most of his memories during that battle. It also greatly affects those who are involved in this arc. **Ganelon's true identity is revealed as a demon named Koschei, a demonic moniker which he denied despite Baba Yaga and Drekavac address him via that name. While successfully manipulated Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus, though the latter killed by Elen, Ganelon also killed and consumed Baba Yaga after her defeat by Tigre's Black Bow's power. His uneasy relationship with Drekavac somewhat hinting his untold past. **Despite losing his three allies (except Vodyanoy), Drekavac remained unfazed even towards Baba Yaga's demise by claiming that as long they reached their goal in wrecking chaos in the the human realm, even if Ganelon would be the last surviving demon, their wouldn't mind to be disappeared. His unknown relationship with GanelonEven as fellow demons and share their desire to capture Tigre, neither Ganelon nor Drekavac see eye to eye as the demons yearned in capturing Tigre and the Black Bow for their devious goals.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 would foreshadow his later role in the future stories. **Even after regains his past memories, Tigre remembered Liza's hospitality and their short-lived but memorable moments together; additionally, he also promises Liza that he will provide his aid to her even he is no longer acts as her adviser. With Tigre's reassurances, Liza is the fifth Vanadis to become Tigre's prominent ally. **Liza's right arm remains paralyzed even after Baba Yaga's curse is lifted.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 It takes a year for Liza's right arm to (not entirely) recover before her eventual reunion with Tigre and Elen during the Sun Festival. ***Although her recovery seems working well, Tigre continue to support her for right army's recovery despite its slow progressOn Sun Festival, Liza's hand when gripping Tigre's hand is like a child's grip even she put every ounce of strength to her right hand.. **Tigre declares himself as a Vanadis Mediator on Elen's and Liza's behalf because he viewed them as important in his life, which seemly buried their two-years long grudge. ***Due to that very declaration since an encounter with both Baba Yaga and Vodyanoy, the relationship between Elen and Liza changed as the former decides to help Liza in defeating Kazakov as her gratitude for taking care of Tigre. It is only until the Zhcted Crisis Arc where their reconciliation finally taking place where Liza finally tells reminding Elen about their first encounter during the latter's visit in Sofy's house. ***Later, Mila and Sofy finds out the truth from Tigre himself during Sun Festival about Liza that was very attached to Tigre which gain their curiosity about what happened during his amnesia state. **So far since Tigre's quest to regain his memories, only Liza, Damad and Mashas recognizes Urs as Tigre. **Since the battle in Olsina Seas where Sasha fought against Torbalan's true demonic form, there were six Vanadis confronted and defeated the demons in their encounter. With two demonsVodyanoy survived after the duel between Elen and Vodyanoy while two Demons that officially dead now are Baba Yaga and Torbalan. Torbalan was slain by Sasha while Baba Yaga devoured by Ganelon aka Koschei.For Ganelon himself even he did not want to be called Koschei anymore, it indicating Ganelon's personal past that involving the demons themselves. are dead so far throughout the story, only three Vanadises begin their investigations about them and their purpose for hunting Tigre. ***Due to their first encounter with Baba Yaga's true form, Elen and Liza will began their investigation about the demons and find their remaining whereabouts, while also protecting Tigre due to their discovery about the demons goals that wanted Tigre and Black Bow. ***Sofy already began her two investigations onto the Demons and Tigre's Black Bow, which she assumes to be a link to the King of the Magic Bullet lore. ****Unexpectedly, she was interested in the King of the Magic Bullet lore after she discover some linkage that can relate Black Bow, Demons and Viralt altogether. ***Tigre himself also yearn to know more about his family heirloom after his encounters with the three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga). ***Mila already start investigating since her first encounter against Vodyanoy after Battle of Ormea. So far Mila's investigation did not find anything useful. *Kazakov made his short yet important role in this arc where his death not leads to his House's downfall, but also paves Valentina's path for more power as many of his former supporters and retainers left Polus for the Void Vanadis. Notable Event *Elizaveta Rescue Mission *Battle of Birche Lake Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 2